Fallen Flame
by EmpathicDreams
Summary: Pyro turns up at the insitute 2 years after leaving with magneto. He has a hidden agenda, but his plans fall apart after meeting a young girl with the gift of fire
1. Not quite the begining of it all

**This is set two years after X2. Feedback is welcomed, flamers… well I'll set Pyro on you and then we will see who's flaming who! Other than that please sit back and enjoy what I'm affectionately call X3 but that's probably copyrighted (and so is everything else in this fic. The characters belong to Stan Lee ect, and I just own the idea k? Alright then!) And so please enjoy Fallen Flame**

*** - **Flashback

**"" – **Speech

'' – thoughts

_What exactly is it that determines the differences between Mutants and the rest of man kind? Most believe it to be the X Gene, one gene that allows Mutants to have extraordinary gifts. But what does this gene do exactly, if everyone's gift can be different from the one before. Some theories are that this X Gene allows a higher percentage of the brain to be used. How this percentage is used varies between different mutants, yet it can be similar between them as well. Human evolution leaves many questions to go unanswered, and many more to go unasked. Yet it is not always a question of the differences between humans and mutants but more the differences between mutants themselves. Why is it that some who have been harmed and shunned for all their lives can forgive and help to save mankind yet others who does not know the term of pain can believe in human superiority. These are questions that have been asked and perhaps in time they can be answered. _

**_*Magneto_**_: What's your name?   
**Pyro**: John.   
**Magneto**: What's your real name?   
**Pyro**: Pyro.*_

_***Pyro**: You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about in the news -- I'm the worst one.*_

**_*Magneto_**_: You are a god among insects. Never let anyone tell you different.*_

A young man of about 19 was leaning against a wall outside. In front of him was what one could describe as a battle field. Good guys were fighting the bad – not that you could honestly tell the difference most of the time, but then to most humans the mutants were always the bad guys. Shouting could be heard from all directions, with ice, energy balls, among other things, were too being flung about like children's toys. Yet the man just stood there, didn't offer to help either side. He wanted to see who was winning before he would intervene… or rather blow something up to gain attention.

And that was when he saw it… or rather saw her. A girl, no older than about 16, was in the middle of the battle field. She was obviously fighting on the side of the good guys, he could tell just by looking at her uniform. But that wasn't what he noticed, instead it was the flame that was quickly spreading across her entire body. No harm was coming to the girl, but then he already knew the girl and knew she would be ok as that was her mutation. And that mutation was something that he himself wanted so badly he could almost taste it – a chance to create the flame, make it become apart of his entire being. Just looking at the her become a human torch if you will was making him hungry for the flame. At one time he would have tried to find a way to take it from her, but now there was something that he wanted even more then he ever wanted the flame if that was possible. 

Almost suddenly the young girl flamed down and looked in his direction as if she could sense. He didn't doubt that she could, they had a connection that at one point he swore he could almost hear her thoughts, but once she knew the truth, she blocked the connection as best she could. When she finally spotted him, she frowned at him. He couldn't make it better, and perhaps it was better that he just didn't fight. If she wanted space he would give it too her, but never again could he be the good guy – too much had happened to save his soul. So Pyro gave one final glance at his little wildfire before he left. What he didn't notice was that the girl watched him go…

_*Pyro* That was an incredibly short part you know... and if I wanted the chic then I would have gone for her! I'm Pyro for gods sake!_

_*Amyro* Well this is 2 years in the future, maybe you've changed! And I'm the author so go with it!_

_*Pyro* Fine but I don't like it, not one bit!_

_*Amyro* Yea... well just think in later chapters you might be getting some... and as a teenage boy you might appreciate that!_

_*Pyro grins and shuts up*_

_*Bobby* Do I appear soon?*_

_*Amyro* Shhh and let me get onto the next part!_


	2. teachers, pains and green eyes

Shout outs are at the end of the part! Just want to let you know that I've added some characters to this fic that I don't think were in the movie!

I know that some of theses were never in the new mutants, but go with it – this is the movie verse and as they don't follow conventions so I'm not either! If you want any others let me know and if you want any as a couple again let me know!

**Sally Blevins** - 15 – **Skids** – Can create almost indestructible force fields

**Danielle Moonstar** - 17 – **Mirage** – Projects images within herself and others, bringing out her own or her target's greatest fear or desire

**Thomas Jones** – 18 - **Alchemy** - Can transmute anything he touches into any element of his choosing

**Warren Worthington III** - 18 – **Archangel** – Has large white wings enabling him to fly

**James Arthur Madrox** – 15 - **Multiple** – duplicates himself upon impact

**Amara Aquila** – 16 – **Magma** – Can create fire in her hand, and can become an almost human torch

**Jeanne-Marie Beaubier** – 17 – **Aurora** - Can move at incredible speeds and can create light from her body at will

**Jean-Paul Beaubier **- 17 – **Northstar** – Can move and fly at incredible speeds, and can create a bright light when with his sister Aurora

Well anyway as you can see there are some pretty cool Mutants that have entered the school over the 2 year period – and so without further interruption I'll begin!

****

**_Two months prior to the beginning_**

"Logan I was thinking, maybe it was time I brought new teachers into the school. With Scott gone for so long, well I am under staffed. Between you, Storm, Kurt and I there just isn't enough of us to run the school. Especially since we now have so many students." Professor Xavier enquired one rather chilly morning. It was the beginning of winter and the cold front came over night, almost as a warning of things to come.

"Well it's about time Chuck. I'm not much of a people person anyway so the more the merrier I say. As long as it's not some over cocky mutant then I'll be fine. So anyone in mind?" Logan replied. He took out a cigar and began to smoke it. The professor raised his eye-brows.

"Well yes. Dr Hank McCoy seems a likely candidate. I have met him on several occasions over the years and he's a respectable man who will fit in here well. Dr McCoy has been a mutant for years, but it was just recently that a… accident with an experiment has caused Hank to go into hiding."

"What happened? His hair catch fire?" 

"No, as it happens he managed to cover his entire body in fur, blue fur at that. I would encourage you not to mention that. You aren't known for your tact Logan, as you may already be aware."

"You're the boss Chuck. Anyway got run, need to give my daily scare to frosty the snowman."

"Leave the poor boy alone. Bobby looks after Rouge, especially since you yourself often disappear."

"Yea well me and Ice-pick have an understanding. I just scare him because it's my duty. Her family ain't ere so I make it my duty."

"Very well. Please don't forget you have training with the new students this afternoon." Logan just nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Logan I don't want the training session to end like yesterday. One Jamie is enough, but 20 for dinner is too much!"

+++

*Remember what I told you boy. I don't want to be disappointed again or there will be consequences!* John shuddered at the thought and continued to walk or rather drag himself up the pathway to a rather large looking mansion. His entire being was covered with bruises and dry blood covered his face. He was breathing heavily and John was almost wondering why no-one had noticed him the premises yet, but that was really the least of his concerns.

'Someone help me… please.' He thought silently to himself. How he had gotten to this point in time he didn't quite know, but all that really matter was that everything hurt and he wanted it to go away.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked him but before John could answer he collapsed on the floor.

+++

"Is he going to be Ok Professor?" One Amara Aquila asked. She was the one who spoke to him before he had collapsed, and the one who screamed for help (she kinda forgot she could call the Professor mentally and ended up hurting Logan's ears!)

"I believe so Amara. He has been severely harmed, but I do believe that he will recover within a day or so. He'll just need to be careful." She nodded and gave a small smile to him. Looking behind the Professor Amara could see Bobby and Rouge were watching the boy in front of her quite intently.

'Maybe he's the one they call Pyro – the one who left with Magneto!'

"His name is John Amara." She whipped her head up and look to the professor.

"Oh right. Thank you. Any way I have training with Mr Logan… so I had better get going. He doesn't like slackers!" She gave each of the members in the room a small wave and left.

"What happened to him?" Bobby stood up and made his way over to his old friend. Looking at John sleeping you could hardly tell is he was 9 or 19 – he looked small and terrified even in sleep.

"I don't know. The images in his mind are a blur that I can deceiver them. In time they should clear, but unless you want me to kill him and I can't look any harder than that, I'm sorry."

"Do ya think it was Magneto? Ah mean that is were he went, so maybe Magneto beat him."

"Could be Rouge, but this isn't his style. I've known Magneto for years, and over that time he's never done anything like this. He wants Mutant domination, so there is little point harming his followers. Let's hope in time John can tell us the truth." The two teens nodded in agreement with the professor. They left the infirmary, not noticing (expect the professor of course) that someone crept back in to sit with John.

+++

A few hours later John finally woke up. Looking around all he could see where the white walls and white ceilings.

"Where am I?" Slowly he got up, wincing from the pain of his wounds. He felt something shift to his left and turned quickly to see what it was, which caused more pain. There lying asleep with her head on a table was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. She had coco coloured skin, and long copper coloured hair (I know that's not her hair color but go with it!). He couldn't see her eyes obviously but he knew they would be beautiful. She began to stir and although he wanted to desperately stay to see what colour her eyes were, he needed to leave – and fast! He got off the bed and dashed for what he assumed was the exit. His thoughts were all muddled, but some how he knew all the right twists and turns. What he didn't notice was the 5ft 11 man with the slightly upturned hair.

*Smack!* John pretty much ran into a brick wall and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Going anywhere specially bub? Coz I think you've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do." Logan crossed his arms and glared at the teen.

'Wait what… Logan? What is he doing here…' John was still slightly confused, but then as if a light was turned on everything came flooding back.

"You… you found me… outside?"

"Got that right. Thanks to Amara. If it were my decision might have left you there. Because that girl got a big heart. Still she ducked out of training so she gonna have to make it up. Speaking of which here she comes now." Still on the floor John turned to look behind him. The girl he had seen only a few moments ago was running towards them.

'She has sea green eyes… their beautiful!'

"Logan! John he's… on the floor… uh never mind." Amara smiled. "Thought you did a runner. Glad you didn't. I'm Amara." Before he could reply Logan interrupted,

"any you both can be doing extra training this week. No ditching out on training and no running _again _Pyro got that?" He nodded and gulped. "Come on you've got a meeting the Professor so lets get going. Say night Amara." She gave a small wave and left. John just watched her go, while Logan looked on.

"And bub Amara is off limits remember that or you got me to deal with." Logan walked on, while John finally got off the floor.

** Jay Goose:** Glad you liked it!

** Leen713:** Well his addiction is gonna get worse! :D

** PyroNightcrawler:** Love the name! And yea Pyro is so totally hot!

** HybridMutant:** Good guess! Hope you enjoy the rest!

** Amara Allerdyce:** Again love the name! Any I've not really seen Amyro in the movie verse so I figured it was about time!

*Pyro* please I'm not a wuss like that! I would not get beaten up like that!

*Amyro punches Pyro in the arm*

*Pyro* Ow!

*Amyro* Rest my case

*Archangel* Can I be in it soon!

*Amyro sighs dreamily* Of course… my two favourite mutants in one fic… it's a dream come true!

*Pyro just glares at Amyro and Archangel and walks off in a huff!*


End file.
